


Story of Tonight (reprise) (Vax'ildan and Shaun Gilmore)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I mean, M/M, Not Vax'more, it is if you want it to be, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A re-write of "The Story of Tonight (reprise)" for Vax and Gilmore, doesn't necessarily choose Vax'leth or Vax'more, it's just grief.





	Story of Tonight (reprise) (Vax'ildan and Shaun Gilmore)

**Author's Note:**

> To process all the feelings I'm still having about the end of the campaign, and the fact that we didn't really get Gilmore closure.   
> SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE CAMPAIGN  
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

[Vax]

I may not live to see our glory

 

[Sherri]

Gilmore? There’s a letter for you.

 

[Gilmore]

It’s from a supplier. Put it on my desk.

 

[Vax]

But I have gladly joined the fight

 

[Sherri]

No. It’s from Vox Mochina.

 

[Gilmore]

What? Are they-

 

[Vax]

So let my family tell my story

 

[Gilmore]

Give it here.

 

[Vax]

They’ll tell the story of my life

 

[Gilmore]

“You must know by now that Vecna has been defeated, and peace restored, in no small part thanks to you. But we are not without losses. My brother escaped the fight, but his patron has taken him. He is lost to us forever.

I know how important he was to you…”

 

[Vax]

I dreamed there would be peace for us…

 

[Sherri]

Is everyone alright?

 

[Gilmore]

I – I have so much work to do.


End file.
